


can we talk?

by red_runner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 6, klance, season 6 made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_runner/pseuds/red_runner
Summary: Lance confronts Allura about some of his feelings.





	can we talk?

There was a knock at Allura's door.

  
She stood to answer it, leaving the mice to themselves. Watching it slide open to be surprised to see Lance at her door, large bags underneath his eyes. ''Hey.'' He croaked.

  
''Hi, Lance.'' Concern started to fill her from head to toe. Before the princess could ask him why he seemed so upset, he spoke.

  
''Can we talk?''

  
''Of course,'' she muttered, stepping aside so he could enter, ''come on in, Lance.''

  
Lance slowly creeped inside her quarters, giving a half-hearted grin. ''Nice place.''

  
''Thank you.'' She chuckled softly, ''now, what is it you wanted to talk about?''

  
Lance looked a bit timid to speak, focusing his blue gaze on the floor. He clutched his other arm quietly, before taking a deep breath. ''I'm having some issues with my feelings.''

  
''Ah, the mice did inform about your undying love for me.''

  
He flinched, giving a soft glare towards the mice, who snickered quietly. Lance then turned his gaze back towards the princess, ''that isn't exactly what I came to talk about.''

  
''Then what did you come to talk about?''

  
''Well...uh....this is so weird to say...promise you won't judge me?'' He sputtered nervously.  
''I would never judge you, Lance!'' She squealed.

''Well, here it goes then.....I think I might...possibly....slightly...have a thing for Keith?'' He muttered, scratching his neck.

  
''A...thing?'' Allura repeated confusedly.

  
''Feelings. I might have feelings for Keith too.'' Lance clarified.

  
''Oh.'' She was a bit caught off guard-she had assumed Lance and Keith weren't really fond of eachother. They had always been bickering when she had saw them together. ''I am surprised you have feelings for Keith, I thought you had proclaimed him your rival.''

  
''Oh...I'm glad thats what surprised you.'' He mumbled softly, confusion, yet again, rising in Allura.

  
''Why else would I be surprised?''

  
''Well....Keith is a guy.''

  
''Is that an issue for humans?'' She questioned raising an eyebrow. Altean's considered it perfectly normal to pursue the same gender. Marriage between the same-sex had always been allowed, so she had no reason to think it was unacceptable otherwise.

''No, no, no, no! Its, uh, not really. Its just....I never had thought I would...y'know, be into dudes.'' Lance quickly responded, shaking his hands.

  
''Ah, I understand. You did flirt with a good amount of feminine aliens.'' She mused, ''when did you realize you had this, thing , for Keith?''

  
''Uh, well, I was kinda thinkin' about you. Y'know, how pretty you are, and, well, Keith just kinda popped into my mind when I was trying to compare you to pretty things. At first I didn't really-er-think any thing of it, but whenever I thought 'pretty' after that, both images of Keith and you would pop into my head. Not to mention the repetitive thoughts about his hair, eyes and sappy stuff like that? I guess?'' He awkwardly explained, his hands trembling as he made gestures during his confession. His cheeks red with embarrassment.

  
''I see.'' She sighed, gazing up at Lance. ''Do you have feelings for me as well, Lance?''

  
''...….yeah. Is that bad?''

  
''No, I was just curious.'' Allura didn't feel this was the right time to, yet again, turn down Lance's courtship. He seemed pretty rattled by this realization, ''are you going to try and court Keith?''

  
''What!? No!'' He squealed, the redness in his face dripping to his neck. ''He probably doesn't even like guys, especially me!''

  
''You two seemed to have bonded, though.''

  
''So?!'' Lance squealed, again.

  
''I don't see why he would have a reason to turn down your affections, I have never seen Keith have any interest in feminine aliens. Though, I have not really seen him have interest in any aliens, except, possibly Rolo.''

  
''Rolo!?''

  
''Yes,'' she mumbled, ''Keith did that thing...you humans call...'checking out'. He did that to Rolo. Atleast it seemed like he did, according to Shiro.''

  
''What about the others then? Wouldn't they think I'm....weird?''

  
''Lance, this team cares for you very much. I doubt your sexuality would tamper with that love.''

  
Lance stared at her for a minute, fiddling with his fingers. ''Do you really think...I have a chance?'' He asked timidly.

  
''Yes, of course I do Lance,'' she sighed, ''though I may not be interested in you romantically, I don't see why any one would not want to be in a relationship with you. You are very caring and brave, Lance. Not to mention you are a handsome man.''

  
Lance seemed to be blushing even more than before, his heart fluttering. ''You really think so?''

  
She nodded, a small grin forming on her face.

  
He pumped a fist into the air. ''Alright then! I'm gonna ask out Keith!'' He shouted triumphantly, before cowering down a bit. ''But can you help me, though?''

  
She chuckled, ''of course, Lance.''

 

  
He had later devised a plan with the beautiful Allura. She was to call an 'urgent team meeting', wait until all the paladins, except Lance, had gathered. Then she would announce that Lance had information on Lotor's current position [though, whenever he mentioned his name, he felt a shudder of spite and hatred run through him. He was pretty sure Allura had a shiver too]. Lance would come into the room, but instead of carrying information, he would be carrying flowers [Allura had decided to give him some from her quarters for this noble cause]. He would hand them to Keith and ask him out. Sure, the plan would totally piss off the his teammates, but it sure was teen chick-flic enough that it might just work.

  
''Paladins, we will be gathering for an urgent team meeting in six dobashes!'' That was his cue.

  
He snatched the flowers off his bed, trying to give himself a mental pep talk as he ran out the door. Making sure to avoid the others at all costs. He quietly hid behind one of the doors, slightly able to hear Allura's voice. ''Ah, all of you are here!''

  
''Lance isn't here.'' He heard Keith grunt, trying to calm himself.

  
''Yes, Lance will be with us shortly, he has some very important information on...the Loki recolor.'' Lance couldn't help but chuckle, he had taught her well. He heard Pidge snort as well.

  
The door slid open and Lance held out the flowers, awkwardly sprinting towards Keith. Who wore a confused look on his face, his fellow paladins sharing this look.

  
He glanced back at Allura, who gave him a shy thumbs-up. He felt courage rise up in his chest, especially at the fact Allura was being so kind to him after all the dumb quips he had used on her. God, she sure was beautiful. But Lance was aware now, that Allura, sadly, probably never would be his. And now he felt not as phased by that, since they now were closer than ever. He didn't mind to friendzone.

  
He turned back to Keith, a big smile on his face. ''Keith Kogane, I would like to ask you if you would like to occupancy me on a date.''

  
Keith's face suddenly lit up bright red, obviously caught off guard. Lance heard a loud 'awwww' come from Hunk, and a soft 'ew, gay' from Pidge. Shiro just stood there, his fatherly instincts most likely about to kick in. He quietly waited for an answer, getting a bit antsy.

''Uh...y-yeah...I'll-uh- go on a date with you...Lance.'' Keith, finally after 20 ticks, answered. Avoiding eye contact with Lance out of embarrassment. He giggled happily, giving Keith a peck on the cheek, causing him to squeak. Lance suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Keith's mom. Awkwardness slowly settling in again.

  
''Take care of him well, Red Paladin, he is going to be a very high maintenance mate.''

  
''Mom!''


End file.
